


Ódiame

by DSara22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, corazon roto, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Sentia que su corazón se estrujaba y dejaba de latir.En el momento en que ese estruendoso trueno sono por toda la ciudad él fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar como su corazon se rompia en pedazos...





	Ódiame

**Author's Note:**

> La cancion es Ódiame interpretada por la santa Cecilia.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ5NplqmCrM

Llovía a cantaros en SanFrasokio, de un dia para otro el clima había cambiado drásticamente y ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que las nubes grises cubrían el cielo de la ciudad aunque no le tomaba importancia en absoluto, todo le era indiferente en ese momento, tenía un tiempo sintiéndose de ese modo, incluso sus amigos y su tía habían notado su cambio de ánimo.

Y es que no quería admitirlo pero estaba preocupado. 

No porque la ciudad estuviera en riesgo, tampoco por algún trabajo importante para la universidad.

No. 

Él, Hiro Hamada estaba preocupado por una tontería infantil y sin sentido. Y lo peor es que aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Vio el calendario colgado en la pared y tomo un plumón rojo, marcando otro dia más.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que su pareja se había ido a una gira por todo el país y no lo malinterpreten estaba feliz por eso, incluso él motivo al cantante a firmar el contrato y asi pudiera alcanzar su sueño, sin embargo mentiría si digiera que en esos momentos seguía pensado de igual manera.

Últimamente comenzaba a sentir una molestia en el pecho, una que no lo dejaba ni siquiera cuando estaba en la universidad.

Todo ese lio comenzó desde hace menos de un mes cuando intentó comunicarse con el mexicano.

Desde antes de que se marchara ambos habían acordado mantenerse en contacto ya fuera mandado mensajes o por llamadas telefónicas. Él estaba plenamente consciente de que sería difícil para el mexicano ponerse en contacto con él por medio de una llamada. Al principio todo había empezado normal, el cantante le respondía lo más rápido que podía siempre preguntándole que tal había sido su dia y contándole como le iba en sus presentaciones.

Y el sentía que podían continuar de ese modo y pensó que estarían bien de esa forma.

Dos meses después todo había cambiado, su pareja dejo de ponerse en contacto con él y poco a poco comenzó a invadirlo la ansiedad de no saber el porqué.

Se negaba a seguir la corriente de pensamientos que normalmente aparecía cuando pensaba en ello, el cantante debería estar ocupado y seguramente esa era la razón por la cual no podía hablarle, debía ser paciente, 6 meses más y podría volver a ver al mexicano. Seguramente le llamaría pronto disculpándose por no haberle respondido antes y él se quejaría y desquitaría con él.

*****

Pero eso no ocurrió, el menor no le llamo ni tampoco le mando algún mensaje esa semana ni la siguiente a esa, ni la siguiente y su humor estaba peor que la lluvia de afuera.

Llego de la universidad cuando ya casi anochecía, empapado de pies a cabeza.

“Hiro detecto un aumento de hormonas y estrés en tu sistema, mi recomendación seria hablar con alguien de ello y relajarse” hablo el robot de vinil mientras lo observaba entrar por la puerta principal de la cafetería “Tambien recomiendo tomar un baño de agua caliente para prevenir un posible resfriado”

“Estoy bien” gruño con lo bajo sabiendo que en verdad debería relajarse, tía Cass lo veía preocupada desde la caja registradora, ella no sabía de su relación con Miguel y prefería que fuera asi, ambos habían acordado decirle en cuanto volviera de la gira “Estúpido Miguel, estúpido teléfono, estúpida lluvia…” despotricaba contra los causantes de su mal dia según él.

¡Casi un mes! ¡Y el mexicano no daba ni luces!

Había esperado pacientemente pero no ocurrió nada y aunque no lo admitiría a causa de su orgullo, poco a poco comenzaba a dudar.

¿Qué ocurría con Miguel?

¿Por qué no le llamaba?

¿…acaso él-?

“¡Hiro! ¡Mira! ¡Es Miguel! ¡Está en la televisión!” Cuando escucho el nombre del cantante levanto la vista y la dirigió a la pantalla que tenían en la planta baja, su tía parecía emocionada.

“A continuación tendremos el deleite de escuchar a una nueva promesa musical junto con la flor más hermosa de México, los cuales nos interpretaran una de las canciones más bellas en esta noche, denles una calurosa bienvenida a ¡Miguel Rivera y Marianne de la Cruz!” Decía el conductor del programa a la vez que señalaba a ambos mencionados.

Ahí estaba él como siempre, sonriendo y vistiendo un traje de mariachi color rojo con detalles dorados con su guitarra, a su lado se encontraba una joven guapa con un vestuario a juego con el de él, ella tomaba su brazo y sonreía con alegría y él… él la tomaba de la cintura y sonreía de igual modo, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir pesadamente tanto como si este dejara de latir.

“Buenas noches a todos, esperamos estén teniendo una buena velada…” comenzó a decir el joven pero fue interrumpido por la cantante.

“Esta canción va para todos aquellos que sufren por amor” menciono mirando directamente a la camara sonriendo de una manera no muy acorde a lo que decía, su sonrisa parecía más a la de una de burla y Hiro casi sintió como si se la hubiera dirigido a él. “A continuación Ódiame de Rafael Otero Ilustre…”

Ambos tomaron una postura más profesional, observo como Miguel acomodaba su guitarra y la chica – Marianne – lo soltaba y se colocaba a su lado con un micrófono en mano.

El silencio hizo presencia y ella comenzó con la interpretación.

Amor no me olvides, mejor…ódiame

Dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa pícara al público.

Después de eso el sonido de la guitarra resonó en sus oídos, Miguel comenzó con la melodía con una serie de arpegios y poco después lo acompañaron los músicos del programa.

Marianne comenzó a bailar a su alrededor mientras el muchacho no la perdía de vista, Hiro se sintió horrible al ver esa mirada en su pareja.

Ódiame por piedad yo te lo pido   
ódiame sin medida ni clemencia   
odio quiero más que indiferencia por que   
el rencor hiere menos que el olvido

Canto la chica con seguridad y sin rastro de duda. Mientras avanzaba hacia al público y después regresaba al lado del cantante.

Ódiame por piedad yo te lo pido   
ódiame sin medida ni clemencia   
odio quiero más que indiferencia por que   
el rencor hiere menos que el olvido

Canto Miguel de la misma manera brindándole una sonrisa, siguiendo a la chica mientras tocaba.

Si tú me odias quedare yo convencida   
de que me amaste mi bien con insistencia   
pero ten presente de acuerdo a la experiencia   
que tan solo se odia lo querido

 

Le siguió la cantante mientras le mandaba una mirada coqueta, Miguel solo rodo lo ojos y comenzó con un corte musical con habilidad. El público aplaudía al ritmo de la música y pudo notar como algunos de los clientes del café lo hacían igual, tía Cass no separaba la mirada de la pantalla.

Marianne caminaba por todo el escenario acercándose a otro de los músicos y bailando con él mandándole miradas significativas a Miguel, como si tratara de molestarlo.

Que vale más yo humilde y tu orgulloso  
o vale más tu débil hermosura   
piensa que en el fondo de la fosa   
llevaremos la misma vestidura

 

Canto de nuevo colocándose a un lado del cantante que había comenzado a bailar dando zapatazos en el suelo y ella siguiéndole con pasos de una bailarina profesional sin duda.

Que vale más yo humilde y tu orgullosa   
o vale más tu débil hermosura   
piensa que en el fondo de la fosa   
llevaremos la misma vestidura 

Canto en respuesta el mexicano mientras la seguía y le mandaba una mirada coqueta.

Si tú me odias quedare yo convencido   
de que me amaste mi bien con insistencia

     Pero ten presente de acuerdo a la experiencia  
  que tan solo se odia lo querido

     Pero ten presente de acuerdo a la experiencia  
    que tan solo se odia lo querido

 

Entonaron ambos mirándose fijamente para finalizar la interpretación.

El público presente les regalo aplausos y los clientes en la cafetería empezaron a hacer comentarios acerca de ambos.

Ellos dieron una pequeña reverencia para agradecer su atención. Uno de los asistentes del programa le dio un ramo de flores a la mexicana y ella las acepto con gusto. El animador que los presento les señalo un par de asientos a mitad del escenario, ellos siguieron la petición muda y se sentaron uno a lado del otro y el conductor a su derecha.

“Eso ha sido espectacular, sin duda una interpretación maravillosa, ¿no es están de acuerdo?” comenzó el conductor, un hombre joven de no más de 30.

El público respondió con un vitoreo y aplausos.

“Tal parece que han apantallado esta noche, ¿les parece si empezamos con las preguntas esta noche?, estoy más que seguro que más de uno de los presentes está interesado en saber más sobre ustedes después de esa interpretación” dijo con un tono amigable.

“Por mi está bien, ¿qué opinas tu Rivera?”respondió la joven dirigiéndole una mirada al mexicano con una sonrisa.

“Claro” fue la simple respuesta de su pareja.

“Bien… hay una duda muy presente últimamente al verlos a ustedes dos juntos, los rumores han comenzado a rondar, ya saben cómo es esto asi que ilumínenos, ¿hay algún tipo de relación más allá de lo profesional entre ambos?” pregunto con un tono y sonrisa pícara alzando ambas cejas en un gesto sugerente, noto como Miguel se sonrojaba un poco y la chica solo reía.

Su corazón salto al escuchar esa pregunta y se regañó a si mismo por eso, no debería molestarle porque era obvio que esos dos no eran pareja, después de todo ÉL era su novio ¿no?

“Pero que pregunta, cualquiera con dos ojos es capaz de ver la relación que llevan esos dos ¿no creen? ¡Si hasta la chica casi se le lanza en brazos!” Exclamo uno de los clientes del café.

“Es verdad, ¿Viste la mirada que le mando cuando paso a su lado? Ambos se ven muy bien ¿no?” menciono otro.

Poco a poco más comentarios de ese tipo comenzaron a oírse y no ayudaban demasiado con sus pensamientos…

“¿Yo y él?”  Comenzó la chica y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar su respuesta “Porfavor, ya quisiera él que yo estuviera interesada en su persona jajaja… créeme no estoy interesada ni un poco, tengo mejores gustos” Termino mientras le mandaba una mirada al mexicano.

“Asi es, no estoy para nada interesado en ella, nuestra relación es del tipo profesional, y la verdad solo puedo sentir pena de aquel pobre desdichado que termine con ella, mi más sentido pésame jajaja” le siguió Miguel con una sonrisa.

Sintió como si una carga se le quitara de los hombros en el momento en el que escucho eso.

“¡Wow! Esos dos no tienen pelos en la boca” dijo tía Cass “Sin duda los mexicanos tienen una forma muy particular de ser, ¿no crees Hiro?”

“Vaya supongo que aún hay oportunidad para los interesados, o acaso ¿hay de alguien más? ¿Una persona que con la que puedan divertirse o quieran? Ya saben…” continuo picando el conductor.

Marianne volvió a contestar primero.

“En mi caso hay alguien a quien le eche el ojo hace tiempo, pero actualmente me gustaría enfocarme más en mi carrera y digo me gustaría porque ya no puedo hacer mucho jajaja… el amor es demasiado molesto algunas veces y no te deja hasta que decides prestarle la atención debida, y ya que esa persona es medio indecisa he decidido tomar las riendas” respondió adquiriendo un tono rosado en las mejillas.

“¡Una mujer mexicana señores! ¡Sin duda!, y ¿tu Miguel? ¿Alguna chica en específico? ¿Alguien a quien quieras? en el sentido romántico claro esta” Pregunto ahora al mexicano, especificándole ya que normalmente en otros estudios el mexicano contestaba que su familia y él quería evitar esa respuesta que sospechaba usaba para desviar el tema.

El corazón de Hiro sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

Observo como Miguel parecía meditar un poco acerca de eso, la camara se enfocó en él y vio como para su nerviosismo el joven decidió responder…

“Mmm… no, no la hay” dijo para luego sonreír coquetamente hacia el conductor y voltear a ver a la camara.

El público (principalmente el femenino) grito con entusiasmo y las clientas suspiraron al verlo y escuchar su respuesta.

Un fuerte relámpago cubrió el cielo junto con un estruendo se escuchó y justo después la luz se fue.

Entre los gritos de su tía y el alboroto que armaron los clientes, Hiro fue capaz de comprender y sentir por sí mismo como era que te rompieran el corazón.

Y junto con el ruido de los truenos escucho como su corazón se partía en pedazos.

****

“Mmm… no, no la hay” dijo para luego sonreír coquetamente hacia el conductor y voltear a ver a la camara.

“Oh ya veo eso es-“Comenzó a decir después de que casi terminara sordo a causa del grito de las fans del joven pero fue interrumpido por este.

“Creo que lo han malinterpretado, no hay una persona a la que quiera... siento que “querer” no es suficiente para definirlo… Como dijo Marianne el amor es problemático yo no quiero a esa persona, la amo con todo mi corazón en realidad jajaja… sería capaz de todo por el” explico mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba la nuca por costumbre.

“Eww… siento que voy a vomitar arcoíris” Comento como con una mueca la mexicana y después reía “Me dará diabetes por tu culpa Rivera” dijo para después mirar con diversión al conductor que parecía creía haber escuchado mal.

“¿Él?” pregunto con confusión y su cara cambio cuando capto lo que quería decir “Oh vaya, quien lo diría…Es una lástima…” respondía el conductor decidiendo dejar el tema hasta ahí “Sí que has roto muchos corazones esta noche chico jajaja” menciono al final mientras trataba de aguantar las risas al ver como las mujeres comenzaban a gritar con mayor emoción que antes “O quizás no…”

Si tan solo supiera…

***

Le llego un paquete esa mañana, no tenía idea de que era cuando vio el remitente sonrió.

Hiro Hamada

Vería que era después del ensayo, aunque tenía curiosidad, no había podido hablar con él en todo ese tiempo por tratar de adelantar algunos proyectos, de acuerdo con su representante si se apuraba podría llegar a tener unas vacaciones y asi podría ir a verlo.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

“Miguel, ya nos vamos” dijo su representante

“De acuerdo, ya voy” respondió mientras dejaba el paquete sobre su escritorio y salio del cuarto.

***

Realmente debía parecer un idiota, Marianne no tardo en decírselo en cuanto lo vio esa mañana en el estudio. Estaba desesperado, quería saber que le había enviado su chinito de su corazón.

En cuanto termino el ensayo, se fue de inmediato al hotel en donde se hospedaba, al llegar a su habitación busco con la mirada el paquete y se dirigió hacia el, rompió el papel que lo cubría y se sorprendió al ver una foto junto con un disco, la foto era de Hiro, esa foto fue una que él mismo le había tomado justamente después de que comenzaran a salir… sintió un pequeño mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo, después de todo eso no debería tener importancia ¿no?, miro el disco con duda, busco su computadora y la encendió, vamos que incluso él sabía cómo usar una…

Saco el disco de la caja en la que estaba y lo metió en el compartimiento de la máquina, esta comenzó a leerlo, poco a poco la pequeña molestia de antes comenzó a agobiarlo más, por alguna razón sentía que no debía ver ese video.

Se abrió la pestaña con un video en pausa, con reticencia le dio clic al botón de play y espero, en la pantalla apareció su novio y sonrió al verlo con el pelo completamente hecho un lio, seguramente no había estado durmiendo por estar con sus inventos.

Observo como este se colocaba frente a la camara.

"Emm... ¿esto está grabando...?” Dijo Hiro mirando la pantalla verificando que estuviera prendida y que el micrófono se escuchara bien, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso “Bueno... Hola Miguel jeje” dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa “Hace... hace mucho tiempo que no he podido comunicarme contigo y... bueno, y-yo...ahh” suspiro “no sé cómo has estado últimamente pero... por lo que se ve en la tele, se nota que estás MUY BIEN” menciono recalcando esas palabras mientras rodaba los ojos y desviaba la mirada de la camara ”Q-quiero decirte algo muy importante y es que... tú...y yo, bueno” Hiro empezó a ponerse melancólico y noto en su mirada un aura de tristeza, vio como se le quebró la voz mientras susurraba “...T-Terminamos...” El cabello de Hiro cubrió sus ojos y este empezó a temblar y después de un largo silencio continuó, aunque él no podía escuchar con claridad en su mente solo se repetían esa palabras…

“Terminamos…”

“E-en estos últimas semanas, no he sabido casi nada de ti más que lo que veía en la televisión, y y-yo siento que...bueno, supongo que estás muy ocupado como para tener tiempo para mí y no q-quiero ser una molestia para ti... así que creo que sería lo mejor para ambos ¿no? Así tu estarás libre y ya no...me harás más daño” susurro y levantó la mirada y aunque no lo quisiera noto que Hiro había llorado mientras había estado hablando “A-Adiós Miguel... pásala b-bien en tu gira y...ahh” suspiro de nuevo antes de dirigir su vista directamente a la camara “…no te voy a odiar” dijo finalmente mientras sonreía y desviaba la mirada otra vez mientras una última lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla y se cortaba el video.

Miguel solo sintió como si alguien le hubiera abierto el pecho y arrancado el corazón.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por su rostro y cayeron sobre la foto de aquel al que había amado más que nadie…

***

Si la luz no se hubiera ido esa noche en Sanfrastokyo, si la tormenta no hubiera provocado una falla en la fuente de energía de la ciudad y si Hiro hubiera terminado de escuchar la entrevista la historia no habría terminado de ese modo, o quizás… asi debió de haber sido desde un principio.

***

 

***

 

No nos maten (?)   
(Aunque bueno, fui yo la que decidio dejarlo hasta ahí) 

¿Qué tal les parecio?

Puede que las cosas esten un poco mal pero tal vez se arreglen y de igual modo puede que empeoren todo dependera de que humor tenga el dia que escriba la continuación porque si, esta historia corta tiene una continuación.

Este oneshot originalmente era más largo (MUCHO) y por cuestiones de tiempo decidimos separarlo en tres partes, en una o dos semanas a mas tardar espero poder publicar la continuacion.

Agradezco a IlianaJG y a Kiara_chan_14  por su ayuda. Son las mejores ❤.

¿Vieron la portada? Ellas fueron las encargadas de hacer el dibujo y la imagen de arriba, realmente me encantaron.

Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
